


The Living Corpse And His Living Bride

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [4]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 活死人与死活人，最美的海难者与最丑的守岛者。





	The Living Corpse And His Living Bride

Erik住在一个小岛上，一个没有名字的，很普通的小岛：既没有茂密的丛林，优美的海岸，珍奇的果木，也没有现代化的建筑与设施，更没有其他人了。

他和这座岛一样，都像是被造物遗忘的地方。

他偶尔还会出海，去附近那些物产丰富的岛上买些淡水和食物，但他不肯搬走。Erik更因为自己的异于常人，甚至都不怎么愿意出门。

Erik坐在起居室里，自己和自己下象棋。每一次，不论他是执黑子还是执白子，一定都是黑色一方胜出。

但是今天白皇后却显得格外注目。他感到异样的烦躁，仿佛在等待着某件事情的降临。

他推开门，没带面具，看见海岸上躺着一个人——

阿芙洛狄忒，这是他的第一想法。除了从海浪的泡沫中诞生这样的女神，难道还会有别的解释吗？

她的身上被海草和一些别的无害的藻类缠着，像是沉睡的大洋神女。

然而Erik走近，才发现她是一位珀耳塞福涅。

她已经死去了。但她的婚纱依然完好，嘴角没有弧度。Erik缓缓跪在她身旁，小心地替她将身上的海草除去，并且害怕碰到她。虽然她已经死去了。

Erik想起今天没有带上的面具，看着白色的面纱，没有任何好奇。她就躺在那里，没有呼吸，一位新娘。

但或许，或许，他有些侥幸地逃避，这是某一位朱丽叶，正带着她的罗密欧。他并没有因此而高兴起来，反而更加悲伤。

她手中的鲜花没有消逝的痕迹；她大概死去不久，尽管看上去使人感到寒冷，但鉴于Erik也并不比一具尸体温暖多少，这点差异当然可以忽略不计。

但他敏锐地捕捉到了，一种美，从她身上流淌出海岸，犹如纯净的水和空气，向四周铺散开来，网一般，在覆盖了整座岛之后，又慢慢收紧，锁住了Erik。他从来不是任何人的猎物，此刻却拜倒在她的美之下。

用“她”作为她的称呼，Erik突然醒悟，是太不尊重了。她肯定有一个名字，一个神圣的名字。看啊，她浑身洁白，如果她背后生出双翼，Erik也不会有丝毫惊讶。所有的女人，他想，不都会是母亲和姐妹，也不都追求相同的幸福。

他想起那个既是母亲又是少女的人，同时带着天真与风韵。但Maria不会是她的名字——她应当叫Christine。她也只会被叫做Christine，Erik满足地看着她的面纱，否则一切的美都是错误。

他仍然不知道她眼睛的颜色，但看到了她散开的金发。珍珠头冠不适合她，头戴鲜花才应当是像样女神的装扮。对于她而言，用贝壳和珊瑚作为发饰也是合适的选择……那她是不是已经吃了那个象征婚姻的石榴？她是为了谁吃的呢？

Erik嫉妒他自己。Christine只可能是为他创造的：因为他这么丑，而她那么美。造物想必不会毫无理由地玩颠倒游戏。她大约吃下了整整十二粒石榴籽吧——Erik看着她的面纱，颤抖着碰到了面纱的边缘。

他看见了风，正从西边的天空赶来，流着眼泪，哭诉爱情的不幸。

是啊，爱情只有这么短暂，而遗忘和孤独却那样长。尽管时间已被生活拖累，却仍将无尽变为永恒。

他情愿就这样守着Christine，跪在她身旁，不需要看见她长什么样子；因为在他的想象中，他早已得到了证实。她就只是长成了美的样子。

Erik把那些累赘的珍珠取下，看着Christine自然的金发，微笑着摇摇头。他实在不明白，披散着头发为何会被当作随便与不敬。难道人们没有视力和思考能力，看不出自然的美吗？而他们宁愿把自己套进古怪而繁杂的人工。

但是，一只由黄金和白银做的日本夜莺，在死神面前，也不会比一只灰色的小野夜莺更加优秀。

Erik还是掀起面纱，为蕾丝花边可能会刺破她的皮肤而担忧。果然，他看见她脖颈上的负担：钻石项链。他小心地把项链和项坠先后取下来，扔在一旁。谁会舍得在天鹅优美细长的脖颈上拴着铁索？带着其中的任何一件镣铐，蝴蝶也无法展开双翅舞蹈。

他的小妻子，他活生生的小妻子，美丽本身，一具尸体。

他则是活死人，移动的躯体，死去的丑陋。

Erik想亲吻Christine，就像所有丈夫都会对他们的妻子做的那样，亲吻她，表明自己的爱。如果旧日，甚至是昨天的他此刻站在旁边，他从未思考过，会是怎样大叫着拉走他，试图同时成为他的理智与情感，唤醒他的美德。

他没有任何实质性的进展，单纯地看着她，什么都没有在想，又同时想着很多事情，只是都如同流星般划过天空，什么都没留下，除了让人更加眼花缭乱，再多出一个不切实际的梦想，而且难以得到实现。

星星；星星的倒影挤进阿维纳湖，而他坐在船上，熄灭了蜡烛。于是柔软的草地里闪着蓝色光芒：星星的碎片落在这里。

光！他有发现，现在是一天当中的夜晚吗？他此刻不记得Nadir，也不记得自己的姓氏。Christine如同月光一般纯洁而冰冷，当然同样孤独。Erik不知道自己会不会是阿多尼斯；或者是某种更毫无恶意的讽刺？

但他总算想起来，他们还没有交换戒指。他低头看着自己的素金指环，套上了Christine的手指，奇迹般地合适。可是Christine要怎么才能给他套上指环呢？Erik没有想过。

已经足够了，他看着Christine；他如今有了一个活生生的小妻子，还有什么能令他不满意的呢？

他低下头，把额头贴在她嘴唇上。一股温暖的河流此刻从他身旁经过，带来一些蒸腾的热气，沾湿了他的脸颊。他也吻了吻她的额头，饱满如大理石雕像，散发着雪花石膏的色泽。

她多么美……他默默感叹着。我爱她。他承认了一切。

他就这样臣服于美，幻想着他们一起躺在周日海岸边生长着勿忘我的草地上，在温暖与平静中相拥着睡去，直到夜幕降临。

于是他吻了一下她的嘴唇。

她从死亡和孤独中醒来，以爱的名义。

那双蓝色的眼睛，不是天空的浅色，也不像是海洋的深邃，令Erik再次想起了阿维纳湖。


End file.
